Warden
The Wardens are the military and law enforcement branch of the White Council. Description Their responsibilities include protecting both the Senior Council and other White Council members from attacks by other bodies, including the Vampire Courts, the Fae, and Warlocks. Also, serving as judge, jury and executioner when in the field against those who commit infractions against the Seven Laws of Magic. Many warlocks are killed resisting arrest, or apprehended after their crimes have earned them a death sentences. Hearings before the Senior Council are rare. Wardens can be identified by their gray cloaks and swords, which they use to execute those found in violation of the Laws of Magic, so as not to violate the Laws themselves. Because of the former, they are also known as the Order of the Grey Cloak. Blood does not stain their cloaks. Proven Guilty, ch. 1 Proven Guilty, ch. 45 Swords The Warden Swords, as created by Anastasia Luccio, can channel magic in similar ways to a wizards staff, and are owner specific for security reasons. To use a Warden's sword, you would need to adopt that Warden's ideals, motivations, and mindset.White Night, ch. 22A powerful wizard wielding such a sword can infuse it with enough power to shear through obstructions much in the same way a Knight can use his sword to carve through metal. Also, a practitioner can use his Warden's blade to unravel magical workings. An intentional touch (such as the requirement for intentional interruption of a magical circle, rather than an incidental touch) can disrupt warded materials, magical shields and defenses. Those Wardens' who believe most strongly in what they are doing, such as Morgan and Luccio, seem to be more able to put their swords to devastating use. This may be because Luccio tied the swords in with faith magic. Duties The duties of a warden are #Executing warlocks #Enforcing the laws of magic #Military operations #Protecting mortals Structure The wardens seem to have a three rank structure. With various precedents within in each rank. Warden The basic rank. They are the ones commanded. The basic foot soldiers. Owing to the low number of wardens they seem to be semi-autonomous unless in a major combat situation. Each warden in the USA is based out of a city and usually travels around the immediate area in order to perform their duties. It is not known how they function elsewhere except for the Council's headquarters. There seems to be a constant presence there. The more experienced ones probably are based in elite squads. There is no proof though and they might just be formed for emergencies. Regional Commander It is not known how much power they have over their subordinates seeing as the most detailed comander, Harry Dresden, prefers them to handle stuff on their own. The second in command seems to fall under this rank. They control a couple of cities. Captain The captain is the commander of all wardens. It is unknown excactly what powers he or she hold compared to the senior council. History Recent history The wardens have been devastated in the recent War against the vampire courts. Most of their experienced wardens have been killed. This has created a huge need for more wardens but since the ceasefire the wardens have grown greatly, probably due to the recent population growth. This means that a greater number of wizards are being born then before which creates a larger pool of recruits for the wardens.Dead Beat, ch. 31 The Wardens now have more battle hardened warriors than at any time in their history, but the vast majority of those Wardens are young, and though veterans of battle, are inexperienced wizards.White Night, ch. 4''White Night, ch. 22 The Wardens have been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of vampires, Ghouls and demons, in recent years. They also fought two wars against the necromancer Kemmler, the worst dark wizard of the last millenium, and killed him seven times in total.Dead Beat'', ch. 3 Warden Characters Major Warden Characters *Donald Morgan *Captain Anastasia Luccio *Carlos Ramirez *Ebenezar McCoy Lesser Known Warden Characters Trivia According to Jim Butcher "it's important to know that ‘wardens’ wasn’t always plural"2009 Independence book signing See Also *The War *List of Battles in The War References Category:White Council Category:White Council Wardens